Airborne chemical irritants of various molecular structures are being investigated for their potential irritating properties to the upper respiratory tract in order to determine the basic mechanisms by which certain chemicals evoke a sensory irritation reaction. With each sensory irritant, repeated exposures are made to determine if tolerance or desensitization can develop.